Trick or dare?
by RabbitGal
Summary: The inu gang get in a fight!So the game truth or dare? is started up!ALL REVEIWER'S GET A COOCKIE!INUxKAG,SANxMIR AyaxKoga RR pwease! Even if you disliked it!
1. Chapter 1

RG: So my minion's/ loyal reveiwers here is a 1-of a kind slightly late halloween fic, I don't own Inuyasha BUT i'm tying to by rumiko Tekahashi! She's an expenssive lil' bugger though...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BOO-------------

Kagome hoped out of the well on a crisp fall morning lugging a GIANT bag of halloween goodie's and whith a plan: Tell about hallowen-equal's-FUN-equal's-candy-equale's-Stomach ache's-equal's-1 break from travling! Let us see if she really can teach the puppy a trick! Or should I say trick or treat!(LOL lame joke, I know.)

"Yo, Wench what took ya'?"

"Halloween" She answerd with one word.

"Halla-weanz?" He asked dumbly.

"No HALL-OH-W**EE**N.Hehe" She answerd stressing a few leter's and chuckling at his pronunceation.

"Oh...What is Hello-ween?" He again questioned.

"It's a really cool holiday in my time." She began to explain.

"It started a loooong time ago to word off spirit's they called it "All Hallow's Eve" They would feast on deliciuse food as well. It's still selabrated today exept it's only for fun, Oh and now you dress up and go ask people for tottaly FREE candy!"

"You had me at food..." said Inuyasha, vision's of raman dancing in his head. (LOL Christmas in October!)

"_Riiigghhttt..." _Said kagome holding back a giggle.

" Soo the ear's are for this Hello-when thing? Why a cat though seriusly?!"

"Just to bug ya'." Said Kagome giggling while flattening the pink cat costume and peering back at her tail while straitining it.

They perceded back to the gang and perseded to explain "Hallo-whaty?" to them...6 and a half time's. Finnaly getting the jut of it all they feasted on candy. Then some how some one prevoked Kagome enough (Cuagh inuyasha Cuagh caugh.)to cause her to bring out her seacret weapon, a game. A game called "Truth or dare" Oh boy...

"So everyone get's the rules right? Oh, and nothing involving like having some one bare you'r child. _Miroku._" Said Kagome done explaining for the 8th time. Poor girl.

"I'll start. Sango truth or dare?" Said Kagome sighing.

"err...Truth?" She questioned more than asked.

Sango's stomach lurched as soon as she saw the evil glint in kagome's eye's.

"I dare you Sango, To tell him Miroku, you'r true feeling's."

"WHAT!?!" They both asked simaltainiusly, Sango in an angry manner Miroku slightly stunned yet happy." Wow Kagome, I did'nt know you had it in ya'." Said a slightly bored slightly stunned slightly proud inu hanyou.

"YOU NEZUMI!(rat) Y-you had this planned!BAKA BUTA(Pig)!"

"You sooo did not call me a pig!!!!" Said a now raging girl.

"JUST ANSWER THE GOD DANMMED QUESTIN!!!"Yelled Inuyasha.

"DON'T TALK TO SANGO THAT WAY!" Retorted Miroku, reminding everyone he was still alive.

" DON'T YELL AT INUYASHA FOR YELLING AT SANGO FOR ME!!"

"DON'T YELL AT MIROKU FOR YELLING AT INUYASHA FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!!!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME FOR YELLING AT MIROKU FOR YELLING AT INUYASHS FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!!!"

"DON'T YE-

"**SSSHHHHUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled shippo reminding them of how he was alive and they were moron's.

"Fine Miroku I-I-I-I l-l-love you." She said blushing madly.

"ILOVEYOUTOMYDEARSANGONOWWECANGETMARRIEDANDYOUCANBAREMYCHILDRENANDLIVEOUTOURGOLDENYEAR'STOGETHERUNTILLWEDIEOFSOMEUNNAMEDDISEASEANDTURNTODUSTDANCINGTOGETHERINTHEWINDFORPOTTNTIALLYALLETERNATY!!!!!"Said miroku in one joy filled breath.

" Oh Kami Kagome what have you done to me!?!"Said a VERY POed Demon hunteress.

"Ehe...sorry?" Said Kagome nervously.

"Truth or dare?" She said turning to Inuyasha.

"M-me!?!"He shouted nervously.

"YES YOU." Said Sango.

"I ain't no wimp, DARE" He said crossing his arm's ina stubbern manor.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome."She answered.

-----0.o---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG My one-shot might turn into a 2-shot, But It's up to you my loyal reveiwer's! I know I should be workin' on my other storie's BUT I had to do this I apoligize...The next chap's of my other story's SHOULD be up tommarrow! I'm SOOOO SORRY! I have a social life!! A very small one but one noe the less! And you'll notice that I like to jump around with my story's!SORRY!


	2. poor,poorShippo

Here is a cute lil' 2nd chapter story So on with the st -lawyer's appear- the umm err…D-d-dis-CLAIMER, MEEP!-cover's mouth-

Shippo: Dear Kami! RG owns nothing' ya freaking lawyer's!

RG: Why thank you Shippo! -gives generic gummy-bear's-

Shippo: YAYNESS!!!

RG: My word.

Shippo: Right, sorry…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------peek-a-boo------------------

Last time: _"I dare you to kiss Kagome!"_

WHAT?!/WHAT?! They said simultaneously.

"You sooo heard me." She said a smirk spreading across her feature's. "That is sooo NOT as bad as the dare I gave you!" Said Kagome face as red as her bandana. "Your right, It's BETTER!" said Sango giggling. "SANGO!" Said Inuyasha angrily. "Oh come on Inuyasha you know you want to." Said Miroku smirking pervertedly. "N-no I do NOT!" Said Inuyasha stuttering and getting uneasy. "Oh just Kiss er' already ya' annoyance the sooner you admit you like each other the sooner this game end's and I can get my sleep!" Piped In Shippo surprising everyone. "I-I-I-I Da-do-do n-not!" Said Inuyasha blushing as red as 1,000 fire rat's. "Then why'd ya' stutter?" said Sango. "NOW.KISS."

He turned to Kagome, she looked back both blushing, he slowly bent down theeeennnn……………**BAM! ** Koga came. "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMEN YA MUT-FACED WORTHLESS HALF BREED!" Shouted Koga at the top of his lung's. "2 Thing's Koga-kun, 1, I'm my own women 2, if I want to kiss him I will 3, it's just a dare and 4, will you please stop calling him worthless he's not." said Kagome calmly stunning everyone. "A dare?" he asked naively. "Yes, were playing truth or dare Koga." said Sango looking up at him. "What is it?" He questioned. They continued to explain the game and the series of previous events. "Still no excuse to kiss MY wo-" Koga was cut off. "Not your woman!" said Kagome and Inuyasha and then blushed realizing they said the same thing.

-------------------------------------------SORRY---------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMGZ SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY GOMEN!!!! ITS SOOOOO SHORT AND LATE AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BTW I've been on vacation and haven't got to use the comp. much AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!! SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY DON'T BRICK ME!!!!!!


	3. Insanity

Writers block, vacation ,broken comp, and my dog had 2 puppies are my excuses…

Miroku: Lady M-

Me: Don't use my name!(But anyone who can guess it gets a mention and I R&R all the stories they wrote within reason)

Roku: Right errr lady Rabbit owns nothing…but a beautiful LEGAL sister!walks away briskly

Me: This will NOT end well….

----------Hentai--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed, for Inuyasha was still holding a "Starring contest" with the wall and Kagome appeared deep in thought. They all sat their. "…………..JUST FRIKKEN KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an unidentified feminine voice, it was almost _cat_-like. Everyone looked at the suspect in utter shock. "Ki-KIRARA.?." Stammered the Neko-youkai's owner. "Ummmm….Mew?" said the cat. "**Screw it! This is getting WAY to friggen insane for me!!!"** Said Kagome kissing Inuyasha either in an act of pure frustration or…PMS not a soul knows to this day. "humph, you people happy NOW?" said Kagome glaring. Sango and Miroku smiled. "Yeah, pretty much." "Goo- Kagome was cut off. "Ah, NO!" said Koga. "So what you just kiss another man and were all supposed to be TIDDILY-BOO?!?"(AN: Omg I've wanted to use that FOREVER! British C.I.A man from 24 said that! Hehe "Tiddillllyyy-boooo hehe)

"IM NOT YOUR WOMAN AND WHAT THE HELL DOES TIDDILY-BOO MEAN!!!!" Said Kagome acting out her favorite adjective of the day. Scream. "blink blink What just happened?" Said Inuyasha densely lost. "Its your turn." Said Miroku, seeming the only sane one left…until….HENTAI!SLAP…. "Truth or dare wolf breath?" Said Inuyasha sighing. "Dare!" Said Koga trying to look brave for Kagome. "You truly have no brain." said Inuyasha smiling evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Insanity-----------------------

SIS:BAKA-NO TESIO HENTAI TMPPEH YO!!!!!Other Japanese curses

Me:That's gonna hurt tomorrow… Bed time! C ya!


	4. Creepy mood

Welcome my friends to TRUTH OR DARE!

crickets churp

growls CHIBI!!!

Hehe I got a cricket…

sigh disclaimer

Rabbi-chan owns NOTHING.

Good.

----------------------------------------------------------Arogato Chibi-chan------------------------------

"I Inuyasha dare you, you flea bitten husk of a wolf demon to…" Inuyasha began, his bangs foreshadowing his eyes for dramatic affect. "Dare you to jump off that REALLY HIGH cliff into that lake!" He began to chuckle.

"BUT ITS RAINING AND ITS HIGH!" Said Koga nervously. "Its not the only HIGH thing here…" grumbled Shippo innocently. "I thought you were fearless!" Said Inuyasha. "Oh fine! For Kagome my dear." He kissed her hand and they all went to the cliff. "This is really hi-Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Koga never finished for Inuyasha decided he needed some…Persuasion…

They all stared as if watching a train wreck. You don't want to but you feel you must. "Well now that Koga is literally a squished bug on the pavement of my life lets go" Said Inuyasha with his dry humor in tow. "B-Oh whatever." Said Kagome following him back through the rain. Little did they know a little game would become much more on this dark path, this stormy night.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" A distant voice called out in terror and beseachment. It was a young poor girl…or…was it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------Horror-------------------------------

Welcome to my horror chapter! I LOVE horror sooo much its unfathomable!(Wow I spelled that right the 1st try 0.o) DHT Magic melody is to blame for my sudden blood lust I sincerely appologize for any suffering I may put these chosen 4 (excluding Shippo) May go through…really I d-Aaahh! Chibi god damnitt!! "Why you so poetic tonight?" I don't know but you ruined it!! "Gomen" Just take the cookie and go away for now… "Hai!"


	5. Gocthya w

Ight' you remember that (excluding Shippo) part,weeeeellllll I hate to say I gave it away BUT!

Demon 101: Rabbi-chan owns nothing…Give me my cookie.

Fine.

---------------------------------------------------------Gives-cookie---------------------------------------

They ran towards the 'girls' voice. Eventually through the rain the reached said 'girl' crouching in a cave, crying. They -as ALWAYS -ran to said damsels side. -morons- And then, quik as the lightning burrowing into the earth outside "losers" 'POOF!' 'CRASH!!' "We've been jipped." Said Inuyasha dryly. "thank you Sherlock Holmes…" said Kagome sarcastically. "Eh?" said the hanyou. "Eer nothing Inuyasha." She said.

"Haha, Shippo my man you are GENIUSE!" Said the slyest little fox kitsune sitting on a sleeping bag. "Night…Me…" It was dark and cold and lonely in that hut and Shippo only heard the rain, wind and overpowering it all, His own heart getting faster and faster. Alas the lad brought it upon himself.

"Sooo…" Said Sango. Inuyasha smacked at the wall. "My sword!" He reached…nothing… "Wait were is it?" Getting nervous he searched the cave. Nothing. "Well…were screwed." said Inuyasha. Kagomes flashlight clicked on. "Then, there was LIGHT!" She said smiling. "Keh." "Well…Shall we continue the game lady Kagome?" Said Miroku who had been sitting peacefully for the last few minutes. "Sure!" Everyone sat. "Well it WAS Koga-Kuns turn buuut…Miroku you start." _"Why does the flea bag get Koga-KUN…Bustard." _Inuyasha thought. "With pleasure…Sango, truth or dare?" Said Miroku sitting straightly.

-----------------------------Run-in-low-on-words---------------------------------------------------

Well….Hate ta say it Buuuut…. So who wants to do my disclaimer next? If no one volunteers Ill just pick a reveiwer! K?

Demon101:See ya'! My cookie.

Me:No THAT ones MINE

D101:Nuh-uh!

Me: YOU WISH!

Chibi-chan: -sigh-


End file.
